Unwanted
by CsillaDream
Summary: Adj. not wanted; not needed;


**Csilla: Enjoy~ :3**

( - - - - )

**unwanted **- _Adj._ not wanted; not needed;

It was exactly how Rin had been feeling as of late - although these feelings were usually pushed down every time he heard that line that was overfilling with lies: "Text me if you need me,"

That was what his boyfriend, Renzou Shima, would always say every time he wanted to hang out with his friends but no matter how often that line ended up being a complete lie, the raven male always believed that this time would be different than the others. And each time it wasn't...

Upon hearing the front door closed, Rin curled up underneath the soft warm blankets on the couch before being completely absorbed in the DVD he was watching - Criminal Minds season 1, which he had gotten for Christmas less than a month ago. He had no problem being alone - you could say he was used to the feeling but he had begun to hate it when he fell hard for one pink-haired male. Episode to episode then all the episodes on the disc had been watched; lazy blue eyes glanced over at the clock before deciding he should just head to bed since it was almost midnight. Yukio had already left hours ago when Shima was still around so the lonely feelings began to attack his body; swallowing to push away the building anxiety, the raven-haired teen clicked off the TV and then the light while darkness surrounded him. Quick light steps over to the staircase did little to settle the fear bubbling up inside him - mentally he kicked himself for having abnormal fears at his age; he was 20-years-old, for gods sake! Nevertheless, he quickly ascended the steps and raced down the hall until he made it to his haven - or more commonly known as his bedroom. He flopped down, trying to calm his silly fears until a strange noise came from outside; his eyes widened as he quickly typed up a short message to his boyfriend asking if he could come over - surely when his boyfriend said those words, this time, would mean he might come.

His phone fell silent for two very long minutes before pale fingers pushed down a few keys before sending 'Or not...' to Shima and another minute later, his device buzzed. His heart leaped up but soon dropped as life drained from his eyes while reading the message from his boyfriend: 'I didn't even hear my phone go off'.

'Oh... see you tomorrow then...' Rin slowly typed up a response; he didn't want to be a bother.

A minute later, a new text popped up: 'Sorry'

Biting his cheek, the raven teen's anger flared as he quickly typed up a short text within seconds: 'Its fine... just a little scared,'; although his temper was short-lived as he wrote up another new text message to his boyfriend 'It wasn't like I was asking you to please come over... so I'd feel more calm'.

No text came in after that; Rin sighed as he changed into a pair of sweatpants before crawling under his blankets - maybe tomorrow would be better.

Or not.

The next morning, the half-demon rubbed the sleep from his eyes before staggering down the stairs; the conversation from last night was still stuck in his mind as he rummaged around in his fridge and cupboard for something to eat.

"Maybe I'll just wait until lunch..." He muttered under his breath as he gave a short sigh before closing the cupboard and walking into the living room.

He wrapped the micro-fleece blanket around his sleep-ridden body before pressing a button on the remote, the television screen lit up in response before showing vivid images of a morning show that was short-lived when Rin pressed another button. Channel after channel he surfed before settling on one showing a family raised by a single mother; somehow the family atmosphere, despite being staged, tugged at the raven's chest - he had forgotten about how families were supposed to be like... The twins had long since stopped being siblings - they were more roommates with non-familiar greetings.

Yukio's bed was already empty when he woke up so the raven deduced he was either off with Shimei or working... Or both: "Lucky ass," Rin muttered under his breath, not once since they had started dating did he and Shima ever go hang-out alone or go on dates. The raven had even tried inviting his boyfriend on countless occasions but was always denied.

His mind wandered over what to do to pass the time before his boyfriend would wake up in his own dorm; maybe he should go out to lunch later - he had a little money saved to splurge on fast-food for one meal. Heading back up to his bedroom, Rin grabbed a change of clothes from his closet and dresser before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower; once done, he towel-dried himself before drying his hair with the same fabric and then changing into a pair of clean boxers, jeans, a red-fitted t-shirt that hugged his torso and a clean pair of socks. He headed back down, tossing the damp towel in the laundry room for later cleaning. Slipping on his sneakers, he slid his cell phone into his back pocket along with his wallet; the mall was a half hour away on foot so he had plenty of time to enjoy the fresh air.

The sun was high up in the sky and the cool breeze allowed him to enjoy the weather despite his mood; checking both ways, Rin crossed the busy lanes that connected themselves to a even busier (and dangerous) highway as a mental note that his boyfriend would likely be mad for doing so alone. That thought didn't last long as the male found himself on the other side of the street before continuing on his way towards the mall; the fast-food was already making his mouth water as he entered the air conditioned store. Making a beeline halfway through, up the escalator then through the other half of the store - Rin was finally in the mall! A few short yards away was the food court, already knowing exactly what he wanted he walked up to the vendor and ordered. After a few minutes of waiting, he found an empty table positioned in a shaded area that had a nice view of the tv screens, which were bolted to the ceiling. After watching a few music videos, he felt his pocket vibrate; pausing in his motion to stuff another couple of fries in his mouth, bright blue eyes scanned the screen before deciding to reply back: 'I'm at the mall'

Within in seconds another text arrived: 'Oh... are you there with Shiemi'

'No, alone' At the moment he could careless if his boyfriend got mad at him...

No text came; shrugging his shoulders, Rin went back to his meal but now he was eyeing and checking his phone for any sort of response from Shima. Thoughts of the other not caring anymore what he did began to plague his mind and tears threatened to spill - Rin didn't want anyone but the idiot he was currently with!

"Rin!" Shocked out of his thoughts, the raven's head shot up and looked around to come to a stop on a breathless pink-haired male; the other quickly came over and upon closer look, he appeared to have ran the whole way here. _Why?_

"Wha-what are you doing here, Shima?" Rin asked as his boyfriend sat down in the chair across from him.

"What... do you... think," pausing to ease his breathing, "You shouldn't be here alone,"

Feeling a little belittled, the raven spat out: "I can protect myself just fine,"

Sighing: "That's not what I meant, Rin..." Shima looked at his boyfriend, allowing Rin to see the emotions that were clearly displayed on his face before he continued, "I mean... those streets are dangerous to cross alone... what if something happened to you? No one would have known," inhaling a sharp breath, "I worry about you..."

"Oh really? For the few moments between your games with your friends... or when I start acting like this?" He didn't want to cause a scene but he couldn't believe that his boyfriend worried about him.

Resting his head on the table, his boyfriend groaned: "So this is about last night then?"

Still miffed, the raven bit out a real short: "what do you think?"

Rin didn't enjoy being cryptic but he shouldn't have to constantly spell things out for the other; _should he_? Seeing the pink-haired boy before him, still catching his breath, small waves of relief began flooding his system. Maybe he was overreacting a little... but this wasn't the first time this had happened either.

"You said I could text you if I needed you, remember?" His voice was low so only the two of them could hear; Shima's head lifted as he replied: "Yeah, I said that..."

Locking eyes briefly, "So then why whenever I _need_ you... you can't even find time _between_ games to help... its not like I expect you to drop everything for me on a dime," Rin knew that playing video games was his boyfriend's outlet for frustration just like anime was his.

Before Shima could come up with an explanation, the raven added: "You shouldn't say something like that then not follow through,"

"I know..." The solemn response only seemed to grate on the raven's nerves, who without caring raised his voice: "Then **don't** do it! Do you have any idea how many times I've hoped those damn words would be true?!"

"R-Rin...?"

Hearing the shaky tone in his boyfriend's voice, Rin settled down a little as he caught sight of a few onlooker gazing in their direction; he buried his face in his arms on the table until he heard Shima speak again: "I'm sorry, Rin... can we fix this?"

Lifting his head but not meeting his boyfriend's gaze, the raven muttered: "I hope we can," chancing a glance up to meet apologetic brown eyes; Rin was left amazed that both of them were willing to talk things out regardless of how horribly bad things got between them.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: A RinRen oneshot in like FOREVER! I've been working so hard since this event ('cause its based off a true story -my story-) and I actually forgot mostly how this ended but I know it ended well for me and my boyfriend... can't wait for him to read this XD**


End file.
